Tea and Coffee
by Kekled
Summary: Fluff-centred Darjeeling x Kay Fanfiction where cute stuff happens and you can't argue about it. If you want to witness two cuties being cute, then you've come to the right place. This does not tie in with my other story at all, it's just something I'm fond of and I'd rather die than not have written at least one story for them. There might be angst too.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay x Darjeeling? Hell fricking yeah, it's hella cute imo. That is why I shall write for the two lovely commanders in a more fictional way than they are. I love them both and I think they're adorable, if you don't know the levels of cuteness that they are on, just find images of them and you'll be like "holy shit I ship them so hard". Trust me, you will.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Majority of this short story will be in Darjeeling's POV because she is best girl and no one can tell me otherwise.**

* * *

It's the start of the year. The 63rd Sensha-do Tournament has been announced and the teams are training. New tanks are rolling in to replace old ones. Smaller schools are training harder than ever. It'll be an interesting year for sure.

Perhaps even more interesting for a specific commander and her problematically energetic and charismatic friend. It was interesting from the get-go because someone invited the other person out for tea. This was an issue for the commander of St Gloriana Girl's College because she didn't think the commander of Saunders University High School actually _liked _tea.

Darjeeling believed Kay was more of a coffee person, so when she picked up her phone to see an invitation for tea she pondered the request for probably too long. Seconds turned into minutes and a pale-pink blush was growing on Darjeeling's cheeks. Darjeeling must have read it wrong, maybe Kay asked for tea instead? No, she specifically invited Darjeeling - just Darjeeling for that matter - to go for tea today. There was no reason given, and that made Darjeeling terribly skeptical.

'_Why does the commander of Saunders want to invite me out for tea?' _The fair-haired commander thought to herself, hovering over the keyboard on her phone, trying to figure out how to reply to her lively friend. A simple 'Yes, that sounds good. What time?' was Darjeeling's response, yet after sending the message she was already overthinking what Kay would take from such a short and thoughtless answer-

Kay replied. Darjeeling placed down the cup of tea that she already had in her hand and took her mobile into both hands. This seemed to be getting serious.

The reply said 'ASAP? Got something to talk about.'

Thankfully, their school ships were harboured next to each other because of a friendly practice match. BC Freedom had already left and so had Jatkosota. Saunders was set to sail within the next two days so there was no rush at the moment. Darjeeling tapped in the next reply, agreeing to Kay's bizarre request, asking where they should meet. Darjeeling, of course, knew all tea shops in the Yokohama area so she was already listing the ones that were closest to the port. Kay sent a reply naming the place, and as Darjeeling had predicted, it was the tea shop that was a two-minute walk into the city.

She didn't complain about Kay's choice because it was a good place to go to. It was very popular with the St Gloriana girls and was one of Darjeeling's favourite places to go to. Maybe Kay knew that already, Darjeeling had probably told her before but she doubted that. Still in her school uniform, Darjeeling didn't know whether to get changed or not, after a long moment she threw the idea of changing out of the window and simply just grabbed her coat. After saying goodbye to Assam and Orange Pekoe, who were in the room with Darjeeling at the time, the blonde commander left with no explanation as to where she was going.

Assam started plotting a spy mission as soon as Darjeeling had left the room, much to the chagrin of Orange Pekoe. Darjeeling made her way off the school ship, and down into the harbour. She messaged Kay that she was a couple of minutes away, and began thinking of the things that Kay could possibly want from her.

Darjeeling walked through the streets and quickly came across the tea shop that Kay had asked to meet at. Looking in through the windows, she spotted a certain bright-blue-eyed girl sitting at a table. Taking hold of the door handle, Darjeeling pushed open the door and a bell rang overhead. The tea shop itself was a few decades old, it was a family cafe that had a Victorian-esque feel to it. Darjeeling didn't have much knowledge of what proper Victorian designs looked and felt like because she's never visited England. That was something she planned on doing once she graduated after this year.

The colour scheme of the tea shop was white and blue, quite similar to St Gloriana's mix of colours. The walls were painted white and the skirting boards were a pale blue. There was an anchor hung up on the right-hand wall, with a plaque underneath it talking about its history. Originally, it was the anchor of the ship that carried the British travelers who established the Girl's College, named after the _Faerie Queene _'Gloriana', or more commonly 'Queen Elizabeth I', in a 16th-century novel.

There were a few tables and chairs dotted about the room, and Kay was sitting almost in the exact middle of it all. There were a few other patrons in the tea shop, namely two St Gloriana students and an old couple in the corners. As the bell dinged, it alerted the Saunders commander of Darjeeling's arrival. Kay whipped her head around with a brilliant smile.

"Darj!" She exclaimed, her arms thrown up as if to make herself the centre of attention even more so than she already was. Darjeeling sighed and shook her head to herself.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" The eloquent commander took a seat opposite to the gleaming blonde.

"Yeah, you did," The bright smile on Kay's face never seemed to weaken, her cheekiness was practically shining out of her face. "Anyways, the reason I asked you here was so we could have a friendly chat! It's been a while since it's just been me and you."

"It's never been just you and me, Kay," the tone behind the reply was serious, but it wasn't to be rude. Darjeeling had also wanted to take some time to relax with Kay and the other school commanders, to take some time away from school and Sensha-do. In total honesty, Darjeeling would have preferred it if Maho were here with them too, perhaps even Anchovy and Katyusha too but that could be issues in themselves. The friendship held between Kay, Darjeeling and Maho was quite precious between them all. Yes, Kay was very eccentric and out-going. Yes, Darjeeling found this amusing as her calm and chivalrous personality countered Kay's. Maho is straight-to-the-point and somewhat cold sometimes, but when she takes time with the ones she's close to she's actually quite easygoing and caring.

"Oh yeah... well, this is will be our first then! I just thought we could hang out for a little bit before Saunders departs." Kay rested her chin on her hand and looked into the baby-blues of the other commander. Darjeeling felt a strange, very unfamiliar feeling when Kay smiled at her. Very slightly, her brows furrowed and confusion was setting in.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Darjeeling pondered the many things they could do whilst in Yokohama, none of the things that were available were things she particularly fancied at this moment.

"Hmm, well we _are _in a tea shop. Why don't we start off with some tea?" Kay gestured to the whole room the two of them were sitting in.

"Splendid, I am going to assume you know what you will be having?" Darjeeling placed her hands flat on the tabletop, her back straight. She seemed very much like a businesswoman here.

"Hah... yeah... about that. Any suggestions?" Nervously scratching the back of her neck, Kay wore an embarrassed look upon her face.

"I assumed wrong, then. Perhaps trying out a simple, yet delectable tea would be best for you then. I know how you like your coffee so I was quite surprised you invited me out for tea." St Gloriana's commander let out a shallow sigh, her eyes falling down to Kay's hands.

"I just wanted a reason to see you..." Kay stated this clearly, but quiet enough for the other two St Gloriana students to not hear.

"You saw me earlier during the match, did you not?" Darjeeling didn't entirely get the point Kay was trying to show, so she shrugged off the idea.

"Not like that..." Kay's enigmatic smile turned into a flustered smirk.

"I see..." Darjeeling paused, "Earl Grey is probably the tea for you then." Swiftly changing the subject back to tea, Darjeeling resumed her browsing of the numerous flavours. A sense of defeat quickly flashed in Kay's face, but it went unnoticed by Darjeeling.

The two girls ordered their drinks, and they held a discussion about the friendly match they had just an hour ago. The atmosphere was calm, probably because of the aroma of the tea and the shop itself, but both of them were relaxed. Once they had finished their teas, Kay let out a long yawn and a stretch.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk? Where to?" Darjeeling began stacking the saucers and cups together.

"I dunno, along the waterfront? Naomi said there's a good view around here." Gesturing outside the window, Kay had new-found confidence inside her.

"Did she? Well, I can't say she's wrong. Certainly, I wouldn't mind taking a walk with you Kay."

"Yay! Let's go then, I'll pay for the tea - my treat." Kay winked at Darjeeling with a silly grin.

"You don't have to-" Darjeeling raised a hand to reach out to Kay, but she was fanned away by Kay.

"My treat, Darj. Don't worry about it." Kay smiled warmly at the blonde commander, who was looking guilty for making Kay pay for it.

"If you say so..." Relatively upset, but thankful about the generosity, Darjeeling was already thinking of some way to repay the Saunders commander. Perhaps a sweet treat whilst they go on their walk?

"Let's go then!" Once Kay had paid for their drinks, she proudly led the charge out of the shop, with Darjeeling apologising to the other customers for her friends' crudeness. The couple of blondes decided to head straight along the waterfront. It took a minute or so for either of them to start up a conversation.

"Darj?" Kay looked to Darjeeling's calm countenance.

"Hm? Yes? What's the matter?" A quick reply in the form of another question, Darjeeling raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Haha, nothing's the matter. Can I ask you a question?" Kay chuckled nervously to herself.

"You just did, didn't you?" Darjeeling let out that sly comment, with a glaring look in return from the Saunders commander.

"_Ha Ha, _very funny. But anyway, can I?" A spring found itself in Kay's steps, and there was a slight hint of skipping to it.

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Sweet. What things, other than Sensha-do, do you like doing?"

"Hmm, let's see. I enjoy playing sports, like tennis and badminton. I also like to play games that are based on luck, as well as card games."

"Quite the active girl, aintcha?"

"I do like to keep fit and healthy. I was quite interested in joining my school's tennis club before Sensha-do, but I changed my mind at almost the last minute. I can definitely say that I made the better choice."

"Why do you think that?"

"I probably wouldn't have met so many wonderful people, been to so many places... I wouldn't have met you. That's something I'd rather not think about."

"Awww! Darj! That's so sweet!" Kay suddenly pulled Darjeeling into a tight embrace.

"Don't embarrass me." Although she stayed calm, Darjeeling's voice had a slightly menacing tone to it. With that, Kay gave the girl one last squeeze and let go of her.

"Haha, sorry. Couldn't help myself. What kinda movies do you watch?"

"Movies? I think maybe... documentaries? Perhaps romance or adventure. I'm not really sure, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you have a favourite movie?"

"I don't think so. I do quite like The King's Speech."

"That's a British movie isn't it?"

"It's good, not just because it's British."

"If you say so~"

Darjeeling and Kay finally arrived at the waterfront to the Tokyo/Yokohama bay. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning into a perfect mixture of oranges, dark blues, and pinks. Kay leaned side-on to the railings, facing Darjeeling who had her hands wrapped firmly around the handrail. Darjeeling was looking out into the bay, watching the fishing boats and the corporate ships traveling to and fro the ports. So many people, so many lives, so many different reasons for being out here.

St Gloriana's overall commander was captured by the serenity of the bay. The quiet cries of the gulls, and gentle sloshing of the waves on the rocks aided in relaxing both mind and soul. Standing at the waterfront was undeniably something she definitely needed right now. It was an escape from all the drama of school and society. It was only when she looked to her left, she noticed Kay was staring at her, and not the bay as she had been.

When they locked eyes Kay didn't move her gaze. They watched each other for a moment. Then a moment more. The calmness of the bay was alluring, and both girls were melting into a new sense of tranquility. They forgot everything in the moment in which they trapped themselves.

It was just the two of them, at the waterfront. Darjeeling and Kay. Kay must have orchestrated the whole thing, right? It must have all been part of a plan.

"Darjeeling?" Kay ruffled the gentle atmosphere with her voice, yet it didn't break the smooth air. Her voice was soft, filled with care and kindness. Something uncommon for Kay to sound like, but it was for sure appreciated whenever it happened. The recipient of the hushed voice couldn't find a reply, she couldn't find the voice as she was lost in the perfect countenance of the girl that was asking for her attention.

"Y-yes?" Darjeeling uttered a weak attempt at answering the girl before her.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

A more confusing question had never been said before by Kay, and Darjeeling had trouble getting her head around how clear the answer was.

"Of course we are. What gave you an impression of doubt?" Darjeeling shifted her left hand onto Kay's right, softly curling her fingers over it.

"Nothing. I just... I cherish the moments we have together, even if all of them have had other people in them. I want to make memories together with you, Darj. Just you and me. Is that something you could spare some time for?" Darjeeling stared into hopeful blue eyes, they were filled with something more than just a friendship towards the chivalrous girl. Darjeeling noticed the reddened ears and the blush on Kay's cheeks. A second, possibly too late, Darjeeling realised what Kay was referring to.

"You want to make memories... with me?" She asked, she was questioning herself if she was awake, and pinched her skin with her nail on her right hand. Definitely awake. Kay nodded, and took the hand Darjeeling had placed on hers into her own and laced their fingers. Darjeeling's heart began beating faster and she couldn't think rationally.  
_Was Kay really asking if she could be her girlfriend?_

"Come watch a movie with me before I leave. I want our first date to be memorable." Kay's openness would quickly be the death of Darjeeling, if it weren't for Darjeeling being completely on-board with her request already.

"Yes," the Ersatz-British commander blurted out, replying without much thought. The thorough thinking wasn't required, because it was something both parties would totally be ok with. Darjeeling's answer brought a wide smile to Kay's face, causing her to bring her in for another hug. This time, it was a lot warmer, and filled with more care. Darjeeling returned the embrace, resting her head on Kay's shoulder. _The jacket smells nice... it smells nice like Kay_.

Thus the two commanders, Darjeeling and Kay, would set off towards the cinema. It didn't really matter what was on at the moment, as long as it was relatively interesting it wouldn't be the focus of the rest of the evening. For now, they're just appreciating each other's company. A close, warm attachment that didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"I knew there was something funky going on with Darjeeling earlier!" Exclaimed Assam as she watched her commander and Saunders' commander enter the cinema. Orange Pekoe was dragged along, but did enjoy the silly comments Assam had made during the whole spy mission. It was an interesting experience, and they were both happy for Darjeeling to finally find someone she can hold closer than just a friend.

* * *

**There will be more! Worry not my lovely children for I shall bring upon thee more cute fluff stuff! I doubt this will ever get into lewd stages, but if it does, then it will only he hinted at and not actually written about. Kay and Darjeeling are cute as fuck and y'all can't say anything to sway me! **

**Btw, to anyone who reads this and is waiting for a new chapter on my other story : Out of Place and Out of Time is currently on hiatus, I managed to get it to its tenth chapter as a way to separate 'arcs' in a way. The eleventh chapter will be meaty, and won't be coming out for a while now. Don't expect the chapter to come out for another two to three weeks as I will be working on this more than the Jason x Darjeeling fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the (in my opinion anyway) best ship of GuP. Before y'all start suggesting others, Kay and Darjeeling will always be No.1 for me. **

**Love you for reading this far, peace out ;3 ~ Kekled**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thinking about their interactions causes a cuteness overload in my brain.**

* * *

The night was still young and much was to be done. Tiredness was barely setting in and the brand new couple were planning on what to do next. Literally. Darjeeling had taken out a notepad and pen and was writing a schedule for the next times their ships will be close and for the holidays. Although the dates available were not few and far, they didn't have much time on their hands for much of them. Some dates were literally only a day or two long, others were thankfully a week. It would only be the finals in the next year when they could spend together the longest, and then it would be graduation, and then post-18 life.

They agreed not to plan anything after that, because they didn't know what the future would hold. They didn't want to plan too far ahead because it was needless. Darjeeling planned on going to a university in the United Kingdom, and Kay to the United States of America. That was as far as they got.

"So, hold on. When's the next time I see you then?" Kay fidgeted on the sofa that the two of them were sat on.

"Let me see." Darjeeling flicked back a couple of pages on the notepad and lead her forefinger along a line. "Four weeks' time." This elicited a groan, and Kay slumped down next to the other girl.

"That's tragic! I can't go four weeks without the hugs I've become so addicted to!" Kay carefully wrapped her arms around Darjeeling, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to, I'm sorry. We'll stay in touch, don't worry."

"Of course we will! That goes without saying." The two blondes sat in solemn silence for a moment. "Hey, Darj?" The enigmatic girl broke the silence quickly.

"Yes?" Darjeeling turned her gaze away from the pocket-sized notepad.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kay slowly pulled herself closer to Darjeeling, just millimetres away, her arms loosely trapped the St Gloriana commander in place.

"How many have we watched already? Is this just a way of getting me to stay for longer? I have homework to do," putting away the notepad and pen, Darjeeling attempted to escape the embrace of Kay.

"Aww, come on! Just one, pleaseeeeeee!" Kay began pleading and squeezing Darjeeling's waist, subsequently pulling her into contact with Kay's body.

"Kay. We have tomorrow too, you know?" A certain seriousness appeared in Darjeeling's voice, causing Kay to fall backwards and groan loudly.

"Ughhhh. You're not a pushover at all. That's a good thing actually. But I digress! Pleaseeeee!" Kay pressed her hands together as if she were praying to a deity, in this case it might as well have been Darjeeling herself.

"No."

"Awww! It's only-"

"Nine in the evening." A rather impatient Darjeeling rose from the sofa and collected her coat. "I've stayed for too long. Orange and Assam are probably plotting another mission." She already began pulling on her coat and tucking the notepad in the inside pocket.

"Darjeeling?" Kay picked herself up off the soft furniture and walked close to the other girl.

"Yes?" Darjeeling turned towards Kay, and was met with a heartfelt embrace. The initial movement surprised her, but she smiled and leaned into the hug. Darjeeling now moved her arms up and returned the embrace.

"Thanks for coming over today. I... I would have been pretty bored if it weren't for you." Kay loosened the hug, but kept her arms around her lower back.

"I'm glad you invited me out today, I enjoy the time I spend with you, always." St Gloriana's commander showed a sweet smile, and her bright blue eyes shone in the living room's light.

"You always know to say the right things. I can walk you back to your ship?" Smiling back at her, Kay placed a hand on her own hip.

"I appreciate the offer but..." Darjeeling took a moment to think and looked at Kay's dejected face. It was almost saddening to look at her face. Her eyes were downcast, like she had been rejected. Perhaps spending time with her really did mean so much as she claimed. Darjeeling changed her mind and sighed. "You may accompany me if you want to."

"You won't regret it. I promise." Kay grabbed her jacket with glee and pushed her arms through the thick sleeves. Kay hopped about the door whilst pulling on her boots, making Darjeeling giggle quietly to herself like she was watching some slapstick comedy act. Once Kay had ceased hopping and had tied her laces, she took Darjeeling's hand into her own.

"Let's go," said the girl in the red coat, a soft smile warmed the heart of the Sherman commander to such comforting levels. The couple left the Saunders dorms, thankfully with no one getting in the way - and thankfully neither Alisa nor Naomi had seen them. The walk, although brisk, was compassionate. Their fingers tied together between them, with 100% confidence in one of them, and perhaps 75% in the other. Kay was proud to have Darjeeling by her side and would happily boast about her to whoever asked, yet Darjeeling still got embarrassed when the topic about her relationship with Kay arose with the St Gloriana girls.

Orange and Assam would pester her, but between the three of them, it was as a joke. If other girls had asked her about it, she'd be quite dismissive. There was no doubt in her mind that she was happy with Kay, but it was embarrassing to talk about her relationship with others and she didn't understand why.

Darjeeling glanced over to Kay's beaming face, and being met with a bright smile caused her to smile herself. The two of them waltzed down the grey path twisting and turning and stretching throughout the town. They happened upon a black cat on their walk, small and bright-eyed. Its emerald eyes turned towards the girls, and they returned with their own blue ones.

Darjeeling let go of Kay's hand and crouched down, offering a passive hand towards the cat that was just an arm's length away. The noire feline softly padded towards the girl and sniffed her hand.

"You're adorable, are you out looking for something to do?" Darjeeling's smooth and calm voice was heard by Kay, who was melting at the sight of Darjeeling playing with the cat. The crouched girl extended her hand and stroked the silky coal fur of the cat, and it started rubbing itself against her knees. Strike two for Kay's heart. Darjeeling stretched out her index finger and scratched behind the ears of the cat, lifting its head back in response to her actions. The cat seemed to be happy, the end of its tail twitching and it was rubbing its head against Darjeeling.

Kay had already brought out her phone and snapped a picture of Darjeeling interacting with the cat and instantly made it her background. _'Perfect' _she thought as she watched on at the marvel that was Darjeeling and the gorgeous cat.

"I wish I had a cat like you, maybe one day... You're so cute... I hope to meet you again soon!" Darjeeling pampered the cat even more, and just as she began to rise into standing, the cat laid on its back and showed her its belly. Both Kay and Darjeeling turned into puddles after the grassy green eyes of the cat widened just like Puss-in-Boots would.

There was no other choice but to give the cat some more loving, there was no way they could leave the cat now. It'd be wrong, _no_, it wouldn't legal if they just walked away. Therefore, Darjeeling gently scratched the belly of the cat, and Kay snapped some more pictures. There was now a new album on Kay's phone called '_Darjeeling and cats_'.

After a few more minutes of love-filled attention towards the most beautiful cat known to all humans, the two commanders regretfully left the cat and continued on their journey. Much to their dismay, the cat followed them for a little while before jumping into the night, probably to pursue any small rodent and add to tonight's feast.

"That was probably the cutest cat I've ever seen," Kay sighed, sad now that they had left the stunning feline. Darjeeling nodded in agreement.

"I hope that wherever I live next, they'll allow cats in the building," Darjeeling placed a hand to her heart as she looked solemnly into the distance.

"If you do, you better send me loads of photos," The Saunders commander joked, bouncing in a few of her steps.

"Of course I would! I'm not a sociopath," with a scoff and a smile, Darjeeling held herself closer to Kay.

"I hope not, that would be kinda awkward," Kay laughed to herself, catching Darjeeling's hand in one swing.

"Why would it be awkward?" St Gloriana's commander questioned, raising an eyebrow but making the hand-holding more passionate by interweaving her fingers.

"I dunno, sociopaths are usually really antisocial and mean. You're neither, so it'd be unlikely but... you're nice and out-going. I really like those aspects of you." Stuffing her free hand into her jacket pocket, Kay pridefully strode along the pavement.

"That's incredibly affectionate of you, I appreciate that. However, I hope that they're not the only things you like about me?" A perfect, brown eyebrow raised on an equally perfect face.

"Of course not! I like so many things about you! But, I can say that I love a few things too." There was now a mischievous grin on Kay's face. She was utilising their several years of friendship to her advantage for the compliments.

"Oh?" Darjeeling blushed, "what would those be?" and now she turned the tables. Kay stumbled around, attempting desperately to regain her balance after she was asked that question. She didn't think she would actually ask it, and now that she had she came up without anything to answer with. Darjeeling's many qualities are perfect yet she can't find the voice to state them.

"Gosh, you're really asking me that question, huh?" Kay's cheeks were painted a pink tint, looking down at her boots as she walked.

"I'm sorry, it was a silly question. You don't have to answer it." Darjeeling looked off to the side, her mind wandering down to their hands pressed together between them.

"Your smile." Blurted the enigmatic girl.

"Hm?" Now Darjeeling was as red-faced as Kay.

"I love your smile, I think it's cute." Kay gently squeezed Darjeeling's hand. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, smiling at each other.

"Thank you," the yellow-blonde girl turned her attention towards the path, smiling warmly to herself.

"I believe this is your stop, sorry I kept you so long, Darj." The couple stood at the entrance to St Gloriana's dormitories, they didn't seem to recognise how quickly they had actually gone through their ships on their walk so both of them were surprised.

"It's no problem, I had fun tonight. Thank you, Kay." Darjeeling wrapped her arms around Kay's shoulders and embraced her. Kay returned the hug and nestled her face in the crook of Darjeeling's neck.

"_nu prbflm_" Kay said, her voice muffled from Darjeeling's coat and hair. She took in a deep breath, smelling the sweetness of Darjeeling's hair and perfume mixed in an alluringly delicious way.

"Are you smelling my hair?"

"_No_?" Kay pulled back and shoved her hands into her pockets, her voice was filled with lies and Darjeeling could see straight through them. Darjeeling started giggling, covering her mouth with her hand as her cheeks turned pink. Kay noticed this and stared at her, watching her porcelain skin, her beautiful smile, her bright baby-blues. Kay could have died there and then because of how perfect her girlfriend is.

"What?" Darjeeling had noticed Kay staring, and she tucked a strand of yellow hair behind her ear.

"You're just too good for this world. I've taken up too much of your time already, I'm gonna go now." Kay stepped once back, signaling that she was going to leave.

"Alright then. Thank you for today, I really enjoy being out with you." Darjeeling placed a hand on the handle to the doors and the other was behind her back.

"Anytime, _sweetcheeks_. I'll see you around. G'night m'lady." Kay pretended to tip her hat before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Goodnight, Kay. Sweet dreams," waving goodbye, Darjeeling's lips curled into a small smile as she watched her girlfriend walk into the night.

Darjeeling entered the dorms and was met with Assam and Orange sitting on the sofas in the lobby. Immediately she knew that they heard everything and that they were now going to ask questions. This was her time to be dismissive because she was so very tired. Assam perked up as if she was about to ask a question, but Darjeeling beat her to it.

"Not a word, Assam. I'll answer any questions you may have in the morning. At the moment I am incredibly tired, so if you want answers you'll have to wait." Darjeeling strode past Assam and Orange. Assam deflated and groaned, shooting daggers for eyes at her commander. Darjeeling didn't care, what was more important at the moment was getting ready for bed and making sure Kay got back alright.

After going through the nightly routine, Darjeeling had finally plopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Tonight was indeed a success, and she was already looking forward to the next time she saw Kay; which was most likely tomorrow. On her bedside table, her phone buzzed. Leaning over to look, it was a photo sent from Kay. She picked up her phone and opened the photo. It was the cat from earlier. Another sweet smile appeared on Darjeeling's face as she looked at the cat, and also Kay.

The picture was of Kay taking a selfie and posing with the cat, its belly to the sky and its front paws on show - The little pink toes were adorable and were simply just asking to be squished.

'_That's so cute! I love it.'_

_'Couldn't help but say hello to the lil' fella on the way home. He immediately reminded me of you ;)'_

_'That's so sweet! I'd love to have a cat one day.'_

_'I'll be your kitty! Nya~'_

_'As promising as that offer is, I think I'll go for a real cat.'_

_'lol, only kidding. you going to bed now?'_

_'I'll be going to sleep soon, I have some reading to catch up on.'_

_'Ah, my beautiful, studious girlfriend. Want to read sometime together?'_

_'That sounds excellent. There's a cafe that I know that has an extremely relaxed atmosphere to it, perhaps we could go there?'_

_'I was gonna suggest my bedroom but that works with me too, when's the date?'_

_'Well, we had the cinema planned tomorrow so maybe afterward?'_

_'Perfecto, I love the sound of that.'_

_'Good. I'm going to put my phone down now, Kay.'_

_'Goodnight sweetie~~~ See ya tomoz!'_

_'Goodnight Kay, sweet dreams.'_

With a warm smile now on her face, Darjeeling put down her phone and blushed. Kay was too confident for her own good, and it was a feature that Darjeeling admired but at the same time, she frowned at it. It'd be impossible to change that about her, so she wasn't about to complain. Darjeeling liked being complimented, yet she also felt she didn't compliment Kay enough, nor be 'lovey-dovey' (as Assam had put it) with her as much as Kay had been.

Darjeeling planned on returning the gestures tomorrow, after a well-needed rest of course. The yellow-blonde commander picked up a book from her bedside table and flicked to the page she was last on, removing the bookmark and continuing on reading. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Kay, and how she wanted to talk more to her. Was she asleep already maybe? No, this is Kay we're talking about here. Sighing, admitting defeat, and putting down the book, Darjeeling gave in to her thoughts as she picked up her phone again.

Her slender fingers hovered over her keyboard as she crafted the right message in her mind. _Should she try to talk to her? She did just say goodnight, perhaps that's giving mixed messages. Maybe she's asleep and I'd wake her?_ Darjeeling groaned and laid back on her bed, placing a palm on her forehead, brushing some hair out of her face in the process.

As she lay in a state on inner confliction, a text notification escaped her phone. Hastily, Darjeeling picked up her phone and read the text. It was from Kay.

'_U up still? I'm kinda bored'_

_'Yes, I'm still up. How can I help you?'_

_'Dunno, just want to talk to you still.'_

_'I was just trying to forge some conversation starter but I thought you'd be asleep or there'd be some mixed messages.'_

_'What are you on about? I love receiving texts from you, y'know?'_

_'I know, I like messaging you too.'_

_'Not to be a bother or anything but can I call you for a sec?'_

_'Of course.'_

There was a short pause, and then Darjeeling began receiving a voice call from Kay. She immediately accepted and pulled the phone to her ear.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" Darjeeling asked, slipping under her covers halfway.

"_No, I'm alright. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." _A short chuckle could be heard from Kay, perhaps caused by embarrassment for the reason.

"I see. Is there anything you would like to talk about specifically?" Darjeeling stared at Assam and Orange entering the dorm and moving to their own bunks. They caught notice of Darjeeling on the phone and quickly turned their conversation down to a whisper.

"_I dunno... That cat was cute, huh?"_

"Yes, it was very cute. I loved that picture you sent too, both of you were very cute."

"_Aw! Darj said I was cute! Not as cute as you though._"

"I'm not going to argue over such a preposterous lie, it's quite clear who is cuter." Referring to Kay, Darjeeling felt like that that would present the final argument. Because of this comment, Assam wiggled her eyebrows at Darjeeling with a huge smirk. The commander shot her a deathly glare before turning her attention to a random corner of the dormitory room.

"_So you then?_" Kay replied, smugness exuding from her comment.

"W-Well, no... you knew I was referring to you,"

"_Haha, I know. But I can't help but tease you sometimes! Can't agree with you on that though._"

"If you say so, but ask anyone and they would agree with the fact that you are very cute."

"_Mhm, sure, if you say so._"

"I do." Darjeeling yawned and laid deeper under her covers, resting her head on her pillow.

"_Getting sleepy, princess?_"

"Don't call me that, and yes, I suppose I am. Not because of you, but I think all that walking today is catching up to me."

"_Haha, sure sure~ Thank you for letting me call you._"

"My pleasure, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you did call me in fact."

"_Mind if I call you tomorrow morning? I want the first words I want to hear in the morning to be delivered by an angel._"

"I can assure you that I don't sound or act like one even when I'm fully conscious, Orange can verify that."

"_lol, alright then. Just text me when you're up, alright?_"

"I will, don't worry."

"_Kay-kay! See ya tomoz then, dream of me will ya?_"

"I can't say that I will or I won't, but I'll think of you before I go to sleep."

"_Meanie! Night night, Darj._" Kay's voice seemed to get a little less excited, but still kept that cheery tone.

"Goodnight Kay, have a good sleep." Darjeeling smiled as she leaned into her phone, thinking about Kay and the day they were going to have tomorrow.

"_You too, bye!~_" With Kay's final goodbye for the night, the call ended and both girls laid their heads on their pillows, closing their eyes and thinking of each other until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Their relationship grows stronger with every passing second!  
Their cuteness! It's too powerful!**

* * *

The cinema, a casual place for a couple to go on a date and experience joy in the presence of each other. It's brilliant for developing bonds further and proving to each other that they're comfortable in an environment like a cinema. A perfect way to experience a cinema date is to share a bag of popcorn and a large drink, rolling the dice on accidentally touching each other's hands when they reach for it, a romantic and somewhat humourous moment that is shared between both parties!

Darjeeling had been informed of such a date by one of her underclassmen. She looked forward to the closeness she would have with Kay, sharing a bag of popcorn. Sharing a drink didn't sound exciting to Darjeeling, she knew Kay was going to get a cola and she didn't like tea as much as Darjeeling, so that wasn't considered as much.

As Darjeeling had arrived earlier at the cinema than Kay, she sorted out their tickets to the screening and sat in wait for her late-but-not-actually-late girlfriend. A few minutes later, Kay made her appearance and an especially surprising one at that. Kay speedily wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting yellow-haired girl, eliciting a quiet squeak and making Darjeeling almost drop her phone.

"Hello Kay," Darjeeling sighed, pocketing her phone.

"Good afternoon Darj. Good day so far?"

"I would say so, yes." Darjeeling stood up from her chair, "oh, by the way... Because I had purchased the tickets, could you be a dear and get the snacks?" Darjeeling's eyes were wide and sparkly, much like a puppy's that was begging. Finding it impossible to say no to such cuteness, Kay heartily agreed.

"Yes. It would be my honour, m'lady," Kay clutched a fist and proudly walked to the counter that sold the food and drinks. Chuckling to herself, Darjeeling stood to one side and looked over their tickets. Kay told Darjeeling to just pick a random film and not let her know until they actually sat down and started watching it. For some reason, she liked the idea of being surprised.

Darjeeling worried over what movie to go and see for three hours in the morning. While she was struggling with which movie to watch, she put on British music to try and calm her senses. It didn't really work, much to her disappointment. In the end, she settled on a non-descript Second World War movie based on the American tank advancements in Germany. The title was 'Ferocity' or a word along those lines, it definitely started with an 'F'. It seemed relatively topical to Kay's school and it genuinely did look like a good film from the reviews and trailers.

"Hey, Darj, come here a sec," Kay called over to her, sorting something out with the person at the counter. Darjeeling walked over to her girlfriend and stood close to her.

"What's the matter?" Leaning towards Kay, Darjeeling inspected the items that Kay was meddling with.

"What do you want to eat?"

"We could share a large popcorn?"

"That's a much better response than what I was expecting, I love it. Let's go with that then, sweet or salted?" Kay turned towards Darjeeling with a raised eyebrow, like she was already prejudiced against her decision.

"Sweet? I've never thought that salt goes with popcorn, I always believed that it was sweet rather than savoury," a hint of confusion appeared on the yellow-haired girls' face, and she turned towards the boy at the counter. He seemed to be patiently waiting for the two girls to make a final decision.

"Sweet it'll be - just like you, and for a drink?" Kay watched the boy take out a large popcorn bag and start filling it.

"Oh, a tea please," The confusion on Darjeeling's face was replaced with a small smile, happily dreaming of having her third cup of tea for the day.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Chuckling, the Sherman commander turned towards the boy and ordered the popcorn, the tea and a large coke for herself. He tapped in the order and stated how much it would cost. A deep sigh escaped Kay's lips as she brought out a card, then swiped it over the machine to pay. "All for love, huh?"

"You won't regret it," Darjeeling waited with Kay to collect their drinks, and a few moments later they could take them and move on so the next customers could get their food and drinks.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you got tickets to something... British?" Kay took the popcorn in her arms as Darjeeling carried both their drinks.

"You'd be incorrect in thinking that, but it's from the other side of the Atlantic"

"Ah, American? So is the other part... historical? Let me think, one of the world wars?"

"Are you guessing, or did you check the times before coming here? Also, the tickets are in my left jacket pocket, could you take them out for me?"

"Sure," Kay adjusted the popcorn so she could hold it in her left arm, then reached into her girlfriend's left jacket pocket to retrieve the tickets, "would you believe me if I said it's actually the first one?"

"It'd be difficult, but I would,"

"It's the first one," handing the tickets over to the 'ticket collector', the two girls watched as the tickets were marked and they were allowed to go to the correct screening. "I'm excited about it, I heard Naomi and Alisa talk about it. They invited me to watch it but I turned them down."

"Hm? How come?"

"I was going to invite you to go see it, but you beat me to the invitation," laughing to herself, a light pink hue arose on Kay's cheeks. The two of them entered the assigned screen to the movie and quietly continued up to their seats. Once they sat down, they made themselves comfortable and Darjeeling gave Kay her drink.

"I'm sorry that I cut off that opportunity,"

"Don't apologise for it, we're here now and that's all I could ask for. Either way, we're together," Kay softly held the British commander's hand and gently squeezed it. Darjeeling smiled sweetly at her and received a large grin. The grin elicited a light giggle from Darjeeling, and then she leaned her head on Kay's shoulder.

"Kay?"

"Hm? 'Sup?"

"Thank you."

Without really knowing what she was thanking her for, Kay went along with it and nodded, "You're welcome."

The trailers started, and their cinema date officially began.

~ _funky time skip ~_

"Ahh, that was such a good movie, it had me crying," the blonde couple walked hand-in-hand out of the cinema, happily chatting about the film.

"It was rather upsetting, wasn't it? It really opens your eyes on the war,"

"I want ice cream now," Kay pouted, swinging their linked hands between their bodies.

"Although this isn't Anzio, there is somewhere that sells Gelato," Darjeeling gripped Kay's hand and stopped the swinging, feeling like her shoulder was about to dislocate from the constant movements.

"Mmmm, soft ice cream... I'd love that," Kay was already daydreaming about the cold dessert. Darjeeling smiled warmly and took out her phone. With her free hand, she found directions to the nearest shop that sold the Italian dish. Kay suddenly became nosy and watched what her girlfriend was doing rather than watching where they were walking. Although Darjeeling was often looking ahead of her, Kay was fixated on the screen in Darjeeling's hand. The Sherman commander somehow managed to trip over nothing, but magically steadied herself before she fell on the floor.

"Are you ok there?" Darjeeling asked, an inquisitive eyebrow was raised in the direction of her blonde companion.

"Mhm, yup, fine. Totally didn't almost trip up," Kay laughed off her nervousness and embarrassment, but Darjeeling couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "How far away are we?"

"Not far, it's just down this road on the right, I've never been but the name rings a bell," squinting at her screen, Darjeeling tried to remember where she had heard the name of the cafe before. The blonde couple continued in near silence as they walked, stealing glances at each other with small smiles.

"Ah, I see it," Kay pointed at the sign outside of the shop and looked at the menu of desserts on a blackboard. Darjeeling scanned over the desserts and knew instantly what she was going to get: tea. Whether Kay was going to get something small, or large, or something for them to share, she had no idea. Kay let go of Darjeeling's hand to open the door, then motioned for her to enter first.

"I feel like 'ladies first' doesn't really apply here, huh?" awkwardly realising the situation and the pointlessness of saying 'ladies first' even if in jest, Kay held the door open for her girlfriend.

"Although it may not apply, I still appreciate it, but I feel like I may be more lady-like than you," Darjeeling quickly stepped in, a smug grin on her face from the comment she just made.

"I can't really argue with that, that's why you're in St Gloriana's and I'm not. But! There's nothin' wrong with Saunders either," Kay couldn't possibly make her point clearer, and Darjeeling fully understood it. A moment passed and both of them let out a small laugh before finding somewhere to sit down. As Darjeeling looked around, she recognised two faces that she didn't exactly expect to be in this place. However, that was when it all came together: it was those two faces that recommended this cafe to her. Maho Nishizumi and Erika Itsumi.

Maho and Darjeeling locked gazes, and they exchanged light smiles to greet each other. Kay noticed this and saw the two Kuromorimine commanders in the booth at the back of the café. Her brows furrowed, and she led her girlfriend to a booth that was on the opposite side of the shop.

"I didn't expect them to be here, I'm sorry," Darjeeling sat down on a red leather chair, with a grey table between herself and Kay.

"Neither did I, but we don't care that they're here. We're here for ice cream and a good time," Kay put on a large smile, but Darjeeling didn't reciprocate it. Darjeeling seemed like she bore an inner conflict and wasn't sure what to do. "Hey, are you ok? We can go somewhere else if they're in the way."

"No, it's fine. I'll just pretend she- they aren't there," Darjeeling breathed deeply before neatly setting her hands on the table, "shall we order?"

"Sure," Kay smiled, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're going to get a tea?" The Saunders commander decided to ignore the slip-up Darjeeling made, silently hoping her strangeness wasn't caused by Maho being here. She knew they were friends, but she didn't how far their friendship went.

"Am I that predictable?" An adorable pout appeared on the lips of Darjeeling, and Kay could swear her heart skipped a beat.

"N-no, you're not predictable... just... cute- ahem!" Kay fake coughed, pounding her chest and trying to maker he cough believable. She diverted her gaze away from Darjeeling's smirking face and glanced around the cafe.

"What will you be getting? I can't really see anything on here that I would like."

"I'd feel awkward if I was the only one getting something,"

"Oh, hm," Darjeeling took a closer look at the menu in front of her, placing a slender forefinger on her chin as she decided. After a couple of seconds of waiting, Kay leaned back and looked over at the girls in black and red. They seemed deep in conversation. "Ah, that one sounds nice." Darjeeling showed Kay her menu and pointed at a peanut butter and salted caramel dish.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice actually. I'm going for the chocolate though, can't beat chocolate," focusing now on Darjeeling, Kay tried to ignore everything else other than the girl sitting in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Maho sneaking a glance at them, probably to judge them. Darjeeling put down her menu and smiled at Kay, signalling that she was ready to order.

"Thought of what you're going to get?" Darjeeling straightened her posture and relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"Definitely, you've decided haven't you?" Kay smiled back at her companion, raising an eyebrow at her sudden back-straightening. Darjeeling nodded to her question. Kay grinned and gained the attention of one of the waitresses. Kay spoke of what they wanted and the waitress wrote it down on a notepad. Recognising the waitress as one of Darjeeling's underclassmen, she looked at the commander and saw her hiding her face behind her menu. Kay giggled, then thanked the waitress.

"I didn't think she worked here, that's embarrassing," Darjeeling sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Heh, you thinking she's going to talk about us to her friends?"

"No, That's the underclassmen that helped me with date suggestions," Darjeeling looked down at her hands, a pink hue rising on her cheeks. Kay couldn't help but chuckle, not rudely, but it made her happy knowing that Darjeeling makes such an effort as to ask her underclassmen for help.

A couple of minutes passed and the waitress came back with their desserts, two extravagant gelato dishes that looked mouth-wateringly delectable were placed in front them along with a cup of tea for Darjeeling. Kay almost drooled at the sight of her dessert, yet Darjeeling stayed graceful and composed.

The St Glorianas commander took the small spoon beside the bowl and dipped it into it, then took some of the peanut butter flavoured gelato with it as she raised it. She inspected it, then offered the first bite to her girlfriend.

"Hm?" Kay had already began eating, not bothering to be proper about it. She looked at the spoonful of gelato Darjeeling was offering and gulped down the chocolate dessert that was in her mouth. "Oh, sure, you making me taste test it?" Without waiting for a response, she closed her mouth around the spoon, pulled away and thought about the flavour.

"I simply just wanted to let my girlfriend have the first taste. I wasn't so sure about it and since our food palettes are relatively similar I assumed if you liked it, I might like it," Darjeeling put her spoon back into the dish and took her own spoonful, then awaited Kay's opinion on it.

"Can I have another one? Just in case, y'know?"

"It was good then, let's see," Darjeeling popped it into her mouth and focused intently on the flavouring, swallowing it and then getting another spoonful.

"Not bad?" Kay leaned forward on her elbow, digging into her chocolate dish with her spoon.

"_Not bad at all_," Darjeeling said in English, a warm smile now on her face. Kay couldn't help but smile too, her girlfriend was just too damn cute not to reciprocate the smile.

"Has anyone told you before that you're too damn cute?"

"Yes, you, on numerous occasions," Darjeeling offered another spoonful to Kay. She gratefully took it and made a noise that told Darjeeling it tasted good. Darjeeling's phone buzzed, a message notification appeared on her screen. She looked at it and saw that it was from Maho. Knowing that it would be suspicious if she looked up to meet the gaze of the Kuromorimine commander, Darjeeling kept her eyes on her screen and read the message.

_M. Nishizumi - It was unexpected to see you here, but it was a pleasant surprise. _

Darjeeling was t sure what to make of the brunette's message, it confused her and she thought about the reason why she would contact her. However, it had been a while since they had talked properly outside of Sensha-dō. Darjeeling replied vaguely, not sure whether to fully engage or focus on her date with Kay.

_'Oh buggar, how could I think about another girl while I'm on a__ date?' Darjeeling screwed up her face and cursed herself before pocketing her phone._

"Everything alright?" Kay asked, shovelling another spoonful of chocolate gelato into her mouth, quickly nearing the end of her dish.

"Yes, everything is just... _dandy_," Darjeeling realised that after saying that, it was clear as day it was a blatant lie. She couldn't think about anything else at this moment other than Maho and the look she was probably giving her.

_'Is this all part of a plan? To make me act up? Kay would hate it if she knew I was talking to Maho behind her back. Should I tell her the truth? No, it would ruin the date, Kay would become more paranoid of Maho than she already is. It could also spell doom for my friendship with Maho, I've known her since the first year of juniors and I couldn't just let it perish like this. What do I do?'_

"Darj, you sure? You don't look well," Kay placed a hand on Darjeeling's left forearm. The yellow-haired commander shook herself out of her own thoughts and pressed her palm against her forehead. She was heating up.

"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom momentarily, I'll be right back," Darjeeling stood up out of the booth and walked towards the ladies' lavatories, pushing open the door and then disappearing inside. Kay tried to say something but no words formed. Kay glowered, overthinking the events that just passed. She looked over to where Maho and Erika were sitting, but only saw Erika staring at her phone.

~ _holy fuck ~_

Darjeeling hurriedly entered the bathroom, stepping in front of the mirror and gripping the edge of the sink. She was breathing heavily and she had no idea why. She undid the top button on her shirt and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. The door could be heard opening, and Darjeeling set to cleaning herself up. Peering through the mirror to see who entered, Darjeeling's eyes widened.

"Darjeeling, we need to talk," Maho let the door close before stepping closer. She checked the stalls for other people before continuing. No one else was in here. The older Nishizumi sister stepped closer to Darjeeling.

"Talk about what? How you're interrupting my date with Kay?"

"Is that what it is? It looks more like you pushing your own boundaries to suit the needs of that energetic, loud, obnoxious Saunders commander," Maho kept closing the distance between herself and Darjeeling. She was a little taller than Darjeeling, and it made it ever so slightly more intimidating. The St Glorianas commander stood her ground and clenched her fists, not letting herself get thrown.

"I wanted to come here, I felt it would be fun for both Kay and I," Darjeeling faced Maho head-on, "and just to let you know, she isn't obnoxious. Yes, she can be loud but it can also be endearing,"

Maho kept stepping closer, and Darjeeling had retreated into the cold tiled wall of the bathroom. Maho held her right arm against the wall beside Darjeeling's head, keeping her from quickly escaping.

"Is that right? And you love her?"

"I..." looking back, she had never once thought about something like that. She liked Kay, a lot, but did she love her? She promised that she would make memories with her so she had to commit to her promise. She couldn't lie to Kay. She couldn't lie to her girlfriend. "Yes, I do, I love Kay."

"I see." Maho looked into Darjeeling's eyes, her face creeping closer to hers. Darjeeling felt her breath on her lips, it smelled like vanilla. It was preferable to chocolate, vanilla was one of her favourite flavours of tea. Darjeeling's head started spinning and her breath quickened. Her mind raced and she couldn't focus on a single thing, Maho was getting too close.

That was when she felt her soft lips against her own, and Maho's left hand caressing her cheek. Darjeeling didn't know what to do, she froze, _Maho just kissed her!?_

"Darj?"

Darjeeling recognised that voice, it was Kay's. Guilt and regret filled her mind as she ducked under Maho's arm. Before she could do anything, the door had already closed, Kay had left.

"Kay!" Darjeeling stumbled as she left the bathroom, throwing open the door and chasing after her girlfriend. She wasn't in the café. Darjeeling looked outside and didn't see her. She opened the front door and ran outside, looking left and right down the road.

The Saunders commander was nowhere to be seen.

**_A/N: this took way too long to update/upload, I apologise immensely for this! Expect more chapters soon._**

**_I hope everyone is coping well with COVID-19, please stay safe everyone. Remember social distancing!_**


	4. 4

**Maho, no!**

**Maho, yes.**

**!!!Important Author Notice!!!!**

**Sorry to leave the last chapter on such a... anger-induced state, but I felt like it was a good way to introduce the love triangle that I... well... love. I understand that a few of you may dislike it, but as I am writing for myself, I will write my fiction how I want to write my fiction.**

**Aside from that, this story will get a whole lot funkier, and what I mean by funkier is angstier.**

**Generally speaking, it's going to get better. Hopefully.**

**~ lets get back to the story ~**

Darjeeling fumbled around in her pockets for her phone, hurriedly grabbing it and unlocking it. She immediately went to Kay's number and dialled it, only being put into more of a sense of panic when it went directly to voicemail. Clutching the phone to her chest after leaving the an anxiety-filled message, Darjeeling looked down both ends of the road expecting to see her blonde companion. Kay couldn't be seen anywhere. Darjeeling took a moment to think, breathing deeply and listing all the possibilities of where Kay could be.

'How could she get away so quickly? This is just unbelievable. It is partly my fault, I don't think words could do any justice to express how apologetic I am. But how on earth did she get away so quick? It's just like one of those anime she made me watch,'

Being back on her school ship was the most likely place where Kay had gone; it seemed the most sound of a decision to make for Darjeeling, anyway. Although it wasn't a long walk, Darjeeling still prepared herself physically and mentally for it. Her popularity with the Saunder's girls skyrocketed when she and Kay had began going out only a few days ago.

'Wow, it really has been a few days, and I basically just confessed my love for her and she wasn't in the room... Maho was, and she stole my first kiss," Darjeeling balled her fists as she walked, and a scowl formed on her face. There was a stormy aura that permeated around Darjeeling now, and whoever laid eyes on her would know not to approach her. This attitude is similar to a time where Rosehip made Darjeeling spill her tea, which was in some way funny and terrifying for Rosehip.

Darjeeling tried Kay's phone again, but to no avail. Either she was ignoring her calls or she didn't have her phone on her. The latter was highly unlikely for Kay, as she's always seen with her phone. Darjeeling also considered contacting Alisa or Naomi, but she put it off for now as it would probably spread rumours.

Worse rumours would arise if it was known that the commander of Kuromorimine kissed the commander of St Gloriana, while the St Gloriana commander was on a date with the commander of Saunders. It would spread like wildfire if anyone found out.

Darjeeling picked up her pace.

She quickly reached the ramp that would take her onto the ship and hurriedly ascended up it, getting strange looks from two passing Saunders students.

Having to keep up this pace wasn't difficult for Darjeeling, and she was glad she kept in shape and exercised often, but this was an unnecessary hassle for her as it would be much simpler if there was a lift or if Kay wasn't on the ship.

'What if she isn't on the ship? Oh, buggar, that would be most off-putting, I suppose there is only one way to find out.'

Darjeeling didn't take long to reach the gates of the school and enter the main reception. She requested the whereabouts of their commander with bated breath, and the lady behind the desked cocked an eyebrow.

"Apologies for bothering you, but you wouldn't happen to know of Kay's whereabouts, would you? It's quite urgent, in fact," Darjeeling showed her sweetest smile, hoping the lady knew where Kay was and was willing to tell her the location of the Saunders Tankery Commander.

"Yes, she's at the tank sheds with a couple of her friends. What is the purpose of your visit, miss Darjeeling?" The lady looked down at a book beside her.

"Just visiting, I wanted to talk to her before Saunders left the harbour,"

"I see... alright, enjoy your talk," the lady turned her attention away from Darjeeling, and the young blonde saw this as an opportunity to shoot away to the tank sheds.

There was one final attempt to contact Kay through the phone, but it didn't go through.

Nearing the tank sheds, Darjeeling could hear the low rumbling of a pair of Sherman engines. They were being kept idle, so a third may have been getting prepared.

Turning the corner, she saw the Firefly, the M4A1 76, and the Commander's M4 either idling or their engines being turned over. Getting closer, she exchanged a few greetings with some Saunders students.

'They didn't know yet, good,'

Naomi and Alisa were standing behind the M4, with Kay turning over her engine with another student that Darjeeling didn't recognise.

"Hello," Darjeeling greeted the four girls by the engine block of the Sherman, with only Alisa and Naomi responding with half-hearted 'hey's'. They were hardly audible over the engines, but Kay must have heard it too. Darjeeling, with guilt filling her mind, must have known that Kay would have told Naomi and Alisa about what had happened.

"Kay..." the St Gloriana commander tried again after the M4 engine was started up, the exhausts spluttering and a small plume of black smoke puffed out of them.

The students that watched were unsettled, they were whispering amongst themselves. Kay still didn't answer. Darjeeling took a step forward.

Darjeeling's light-blue blouse and black skirt flapped in the salty wind, her clothes contrasted with the brown and green of the uniforms that stood around her. She stood out, and she and her girlfriend were the centre of attention.

"I didn't actually think you'd come onto the ship," Kay focused on the machine that lay idle in front of her, "I knew you'd try and call me so that's why I turned off my phone." Kay stepped back from the Sherman and put away the hand crank for the engine.

"Words can't express how sorry I am, Kay. I... can we talk somewhere else, please?"

"If you've got something to say, you can say it here," Kay finally turned away from the machine, facing Darjeeling. Darjeeling didn't see sadness on her face, but anger. Pure, undeniable anger. It was something Darjeeling wished to never see, she was ruthless when she got angry but her heart was always expressed truthfully.

Darjeeling felt that there wouldn't be any privacy to get if she wanted to talk about what just happened, so it was all or nothing. She wanted Kay back, and she desperately wanted to hug her again.

"I can't blame everything on Maho, because that would be unfair to her and a lie on my part. I'm sorry that I never elaborated on my past with her to you, it was foolish of me,"

More whispers started, and Darjeeling could feel the judging gazes. She wasn't going to back down, she had to explain herself. Darjeeling had lied to Kay and to herself about Maho, and now, in front of all these other girls she had to expose herself and her feelings.

"I won't lie that I am close to Maho, that we were as close to each other as I am to you now, but that was before. This is now. I don't know if you heard it or not, but she asked me if I loved you, and I said yes. Whether you believe me or not, it is up to you; however she was the one who kissed me, she backed me into a corner and I froze. I couldn't do anything. I cannot perfectly explain what I was feeling, but right now all I feel is guilt, and regret."

"You two were together before? How come I never knew about it?"

"No one other than the two of us knew about it, it was in secret because we knew our parents would completely disapprove of us. That was one of the reasons why we ended it too..."

Kay's face softened, and she nodded. "I see. And you came here to explain yourself?"

"Yes, I don't want us to separate. I don't want you to hate me either, Kay, but if you do I understand," Darjeeling held her hands together behind her back, and her head was angled down. With this audience, she didn't want to be seen weak, but if it was to have Kay to return to her she would do anything within reason for her.

Kay walked up to her, anger still written all over her face.

"You lied to my feelings, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I thought that if I kept my feelings a secret it would be alright, but in recent events I know it was incredibly stupid of me to-"

"I love you too."

Darjeeling looked up at Kay, seeing that the anger had completely washed away. The yellow-haired commander embraced the fair-haired commander, and she returned it. Alisa cheered and clapped, with some other students joining in.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for stealing that kiss I wanted? No, not in a million years," Kay smirked, slightly loosening her arms that were wrapped around Darjeeing's waist. Darjeeling smiled warmly in return, and leaned her forehead on Kay's shoulder. "Guys, shut up. Grow up, would you?" The clapping and the cheering quickly stopped and the Saunders girls returned to their own vehicles.

"I thought nothing of it, I would much prefer if you were the one kissing me instead," a strong pink blush formed on Darjeeling's cheeks, and she was glad her face was blocked by Kay's shoulder.

"Oh-ho? Is that right? Wanna kiss right here where everyone can see us?"

"Not necessarily, maybe at the beach, tonight? I can prepare us a picnic for dinner,"

"Another date? You must really like me, huh,"

"A parting gift before Saunders leaves for the next match it has to compete for, what do you say?"

"I love it, and please make sure Maho doesn't follow you to the bathroom again ok?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kay chuckled, rubbing Darjeeling's back. Darjeeling kept her arms tight around her girlfriend, never wanting to let go.

"Oi, Kay, stop flirting and get in your tank. Are we going to practice or not?" Naomi leaned on her Firefly, popping her bubblegum.

"Oh, uh, sure. Sorry Darj, but I did kinda agree to practicing with the girls..." Kay let go of Darjeeling and turned halfway towards her M4.

"It's ok, I don't mind. As long as we're ok now though?"

"I wouldn't say ok, but more of on the same page. I'm still super pissed about it."

"Rightfully so, I can't blame you. It'd be wrong if I did. Thank you for being so understanding, and for forgiving me. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Better not, those gorgeous lips are reserved for me only, got it?"

"Yes, I've 'got it'." Darjeeling smiled at her girlfriend, and Kay smiled back. "I'll take my leave then, I'll see you later?"

"You will, don't worry. A picnic on the beach under the moonlight, sat down with the most gorgeous woman ever? Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kay winked at Darjeeling and climbed into her Sherman. Dajreeljng waved her off, along with the other two Shermans.

It was now time to talk to Assam and Orange, for they were surely spying on her when she went out. The talk that she'd have to have with them will be quick and concise, and no details will be missed. She didn't look forward to it though, nor the walk from point A to B. Darjeeling thought that she deserved it, and hoped she wouldn't pass Maho and Erika on the way back.

**~ T and C ~**

"So you're taking her out for a moonlit-picnic-beach date as an apology?" Assam and Orange Pekoe sat on Assam's bed, with Darjeeling just a metre away sitting on her own bed. All three of them sat with a cup of tea each, with a table between them that carried a large ceramic teapot filled with vanilla-flavoured tea.

"Yes, and I will be preparing for it within the next hour," Darjeeling closed her eyes and had a short sip of her tea.

"Well, that's all rather perplexing. I don't see why Maho would make such advancements on you when it was quite clear you're with Kay. She's insane," Assam sipped her tea too, looking into her cup after swallowing.

"I fear she still has feelings for me, which is troubling to say the least, but I wonder if there is some underlying reason why she is doing this,"

"For Sensha-do? Perhaps she has a plan," Orange Pekoe ran a hand over her perfectly styled hair, making sure there were no strands poking out.

"Unlikely, Maho wouldn't do that. This is purely because she still has feelings for me,"

"Well, I suppose the only thing you can do now is be there for Kay and ignore Maho's attempts at winning you back," Assam took one final drink of her tea then, with extreme caution and grace, placed the empty teacup on the table in front of her.

"Of course, the only person that's been on my mind since this afternoon has been Kay. I hope it's the same for her."

"I'm sure it is, there's no doubt about it," Orange smiled at Darjeeling, then finished her own cup of tea.

"Thank you for taking some time to sit down with me, I appreciate it," Darjeeling took one last sip and gently placed her cup on the table.

"Any time, it's probably a good thing that Rosehip isn't here though," Assam admitted, earning a light laugh from the other two.

"I suppose I best start preparing, the food won't make itself," Darjeeling stood up and patted down her pleated skirt. Assam started cleaning up the table and put the teacups and teapot on a tray.

"Good luck with tonight, Darjeeling. I hope it goes well for you and Kay," Orange stood up off Assam's bed and helped her with the tray.

"Thank you, so do I, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Darjeeling smiled at her friends, picked up a book from off her bedside table and left the room. It was time to prepare and make her home-made dinner date with Kay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hi all! Hope you're all doing well in these trying times! I will try my best to crank out some more chapters before I have a mental breakdown about how many essays I need to write. I have my priorities set, don't worry.**

**Let's get this love triangle super tensed up, because I love all three of them and I don't want them to feel left out. (Might write oneshots, idk, kinda feelin it tbh).**

* * *

"So, have you got everything you need? You've got all the food? The drinks? Snacks perchance?" Assam ruffled through the neatly packed wicker basket that carried everything for the perfect late-night beach date.

"Yes, Assam, I've got everything. Thank you for your concern. I did make a checklist after all," subtly pushing her friend away from her impeccably packed basket, Darjeeling tidied it a little and put her left forearm under the handle. She picked it up and it dangled safely just above her hip.

"I know, I know, but I just want this to go perfectly for you two," a genuine, warm smile emanated from Assam, being seamlessly carried over to her commander and being reciprocated in equal genuineness.

"I appreciate that Assam, I'll make sure my feelings are conveyed properly. I want to reassure her that she is the one for me, and Maho- nor anyone else, can get in the way of that," Darjeeling buttoned up her cardigan then adjusted the basket on her arm. She seemed ready to go, and Assam wished her good luck.

Darjeeling swiftly made her way out of the kitchens, knowing exactly where to go, and hoping Kay got there on time and in one piece. It wasn't necessarily a long walk, nor a short one at that but it was comforting. A walk that allowed Darjeeling to watch the setting sun, the skies becoming an embracing pink and orange hue, it calmed the heart and mind when witnessing it.

The minutes seemed to fly by as she greeted some locals on her way to the beach, petted that same cat from before and watched the setting sun shyly hiding away below the horizon. Darjeeling approached the beach and scanned the orange sand, seeing only a few people out; a couple sat near the steps chatting happily between each other, a family out in the water enjoying the last few moments of the calming sun for the day, and a fair-haired girl sitting alone on the beach. The girl sat facing the water, her gaze looking longingly into the horizon, watching the sun about to dip behind the edge of the world.

"Hello, Kay," Darjeeling greeted the girl sitting alone, and when her name was called out she snapped out of her trance and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Good evening m'dear," Kay sprung up on her feet and embraced her girlfriend, recognising the sweet perfume that she liked on Darjeeling's neck. Kay was wearing her usual denim shorts, white thigh-highs, grey tank-top and khaki jacket; yet Darjeeling was dressed in a more mature, white one-piece summer dress that had a pleated skirt and a black belt around the waist along with a navy blue cardigan over her shoulders.

"Shall we go a bit further down? For some privacy?" Darjeeling extended her free hand to Kay, and Kay clasped her left hand around it. They entwined their fingers and walked further down the beach.

"Privacy, hm? Are you planning on doing naughty things to me?" A huge smirk grew on Kay's lips.

"I wouldn't put it off, nor would I confirm it either. We'll see how things go, shall we?" Darjeeling rolled her eyes, but there was a pure smile on her lips.

"Excellent," Kay chuckled, "you smell delicious by the way,"

"Not the food?" Darjeeling raised a flawless eyebrow in the direction of her girlfriend.

"It always does when you cook it, but you know I like that perfume on you," Kay wiggled her eyebrows, "are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, maybe... don't ask such ridiculous questions. I'm wearing it because it smells nice," Darjeeling lowered her voice to a whisper, "and because you like it..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the blonde couple advanced along the beach, sparking the idea in Darjeeling's head about the joint US-British forces invading Normandy. A conversation began, and they fell into an honest and no-holds-barred chat where they felt like they could talk to each other for eternity basking in the dying glow of the sun and on the warm, smooth grains of sand beneath their feet.

Darjeeling took Kay a surprisingly far distance away from the main area, to a tiny alcove that seemed perfect for watching the sunset and having a picnic with your gorgeous girlfriend.

"You really are trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Kay placed herself down on the sand beneath a natural rock cover. Darjeeling scoffed as she sat down to her left, placing the wicker basket between them and taking the towel off the top. The picnic blanket had been placed underneath them, serving as some cushion from the rigid ground they sat on. The Saunders girl watched as Darjeeling neatly folded the towel, placed it beside her and started taking bits and pieces out of the basket, all neatly and tidily like she had practised this a million times.

"So, what will you have first? I also brought tea, as well as some cola for you if you would like any?"

"You know what?" Kay paused, her lips pursed together and a serious look in her eyes. Darjeeling felt a shiver run through her spine, but she didn't let it deter her with a prompt straightening of her posture. "I think we should get started on the tea,"

"Fantastic choice," Darjeeling breathed a sigh of relief hidden behind an appreciative smile. She took out two cups and unscrewed the cap of the thermos that held the tea, carefully pouring it into both cups. Kay added the necessary sugar and milk to the two drinks, thankfully learning how her girlfriend likes her tea. **(it's an important piece of information if you want to earn your significant other's approval. If they don't drink tea or coffee then good luck with your relationship) **

"Hey, Darj?" Kay began after a short while. The two of them had been quietly appreciating the moment as they slowly dug into the food that Darjeeling had brought. Kay had taken off her jacket and hung it up on an exposed branch about a metre away from them, and Darjeeling had removed her cardigan to be tightly folded on top of the towel that had covered the basket earlier.

"Yes? What's the matter?" Darjeeling looked over to her girlfriend, a slightly worried eyebrow was raised when Kay looked at her with the same seriousness as before.

"Earlier, you said something about love. The engines were pretty loud so could you say it again please?" A teasing smile was on the fair-haired girls' lips, her eyes prompting Darjeeling to repeat the previous statement. With a sigh and a smile, Darjeeling complied.

"I love you, Kay,"

"I love you too, Darj," Kay gently put her left hand on Darjeeling's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. The St Gloriana commander leaned in, closing the gap between them and had their lips connect in a love-filled, heartfelt kiss. Darjeeling placed her left hand on Kay's waist as she placed her right hand on her other cheek. A few seconds passed and they parted their lips, locking gazes as they understood their passion for each other. They had grown affectionate for each other after every time they met, and now they could take their relationship further onto a more romantic path.

"I liked that, I liked that a lot..." Kay leaned her forehead on Darjeeling's closing her eyes and breathing gently against her partner. Darjeeling pecked Kay's lips before gingerly pressing her forehead against Kay's.

"I still can't express how sorry I am Kay I-" Before the yellow-haired commander could even finish her sentence, Kay had stolen her lips again, her hands trailing to her shoulders and her waist to be slowly pulled closer to her.

"No more of that, alright?" Leaning away a few inches, Kay looked up from the rosy lips of her girlfriend to the calm blue eyes that looked back at her.

"I'm sorry... I..." Darjeeling received a light tap on her thigh from Kay after apologising again.

"Stop apologising. Just let us have a nice time on the beach, with no worries, nothing else on our mind except each other. O.K?"

"Okay,"

"Good girl, now did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Depends on whether or not you did," a light red hue flushed onto Darjeeling's cheeks.

"Darj, if I hear 'beach', then I'm definitely bringing my bikini," Kay smirked as she scooted about a foot away from Darjeeling. She reached down to the hem of her tank-top and pulled it over her head. What blessed Darjeeling's eyes was a red-and-white-striped bikini top that perfectly accentuated Kay's mighty bosom. Kay got up and pulled off her boots, then her socks and then her shorts, revealing a matching red-and-white-striped bottom that made her butt look more round when she showed it off to her girlfriend.

"Not bad, guess I have to show you mine too..." Darjeeling sighed and watched Kay's face go red as she anticipated the reveal.

"It's going to be a really mature bikini isn't it? Is it white? Maybe black? Ooh, are you one those girls who wear really mature outerwear but really sexy underwear? I bet you are? Does it have straps? Does it-" Kay stared at Darjeeling as she removed the dress, her jaw dropped open and her eyebrows raised in surprise, "ho mama..."

"Don't stare so much, it's embarrassing," dressed in a pure-white one piece with frills above the chest and just above the thighs, the fabric of the swimsuit hugged Darjeeling's fit form snugly. Although it gave an air of and maturity being a refined young woman, it made Kay incredibly hot under the collar - if she had one.

"You are trying to seduce me, I know it," Kay giggled, stepping back further onto the sand towards the water's edge. The waves were slowly lapping over the sand, a constant yet calming pulsing from the salty seawater.

"Shush, Assam recommended I'd buy it after I suggested the Tankery club visit the beach before we leave. She and Orange picked it out for me... they also said that you'd like it too..."

"I like my women sophisticated, much more mature than me, and so extremely hot. You fit all three of those perfectly," Kay walked up to Darjeeling and wrapped her arms around her waist, inching her face closer.

"You need to calm down, else I'm going to throw you in the sea," Darjeeling carefully wrapped her arms around the back of Kay's neck, a small smile gracing her lips as she switched from looking into her eyes and onto the full lips that had kissed her previously.

"I'd like to see you try," the Saunders commander exchanged a full kiss with the St Gloriana's commander, completely reciprocated and perhaps with even more love.

"Mm, I'm very tempted," Darjeeling broke the kiss and stepped away.

"Do it anyway- Ahh!" Whisked off her feet, Kay was now being held bridal-style in Darjeeling's arms. The fair-haired girl wrapped her arms around Darjeeling's neck with an incredibly dark tomato-like blush on her face. She wasn't used to being the one who was getting picked up.

"I'm going to throw you into the sea now," Darjeeling stated as she stepped into the water with Kay still hanging on for dear life. Darjeeling got in as far as up to her waist until she stopped walking.

"Please don't drop me- shit!" Kay flailed as she was suddenly let go into the water, immediately being submerged and getting her whole body wet. Swiftly, she got to her feet and stood up out of the water, flicking her drenched hair out of her face. "That was really mean, you know?"

"_You_ asked me to~" Darjeeling went back to the water's edge and sat down, digging her toes into the wet sand. Kay waded over to her and fell onto the sand beside her, leaning on her arm and staring at Darjeeling. Her hair was still in her signature french braid, and Kay was going to undo it. She reached her hand behind her head and picked out some of the hairpins.

"There, much better," now grinning to herself, Kay 'fixed' Darjeeling's hair as the surprisingly very long hair draped down to the end of her spine.

"My hair takes forever to do up, I'll have you learn to do it so you can understand my pain."

"You're much more attractive with your hair down, like how I have it now," Kay twisted a finger around a golden lock of hair.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so, I'm hardly containing myself as it is."

"Please do," Darjeeling faced her companion with a warm smile, watching her play with her hair.

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

"I have been told that by a certain someone a few times, yes, but sometimes I don't believe it."

"Well, m'darlin', you should because you're gorgeous. I'm jealous of you, you've got a perfect girlfriend for starters," this alone elicited a small bit of laughter from both of them. Once they recovered, they looked into each other's eyes. Blue into blue. They stayed there, admiring each other for a few minutes appreciating the quiet. Until, of course, Kay had to break it. "Wanna make out?"

Darjeeling scoffed, then sniggered, then broke into laughter, quickly being followed by Kay as they both started laughing again. Perhaps seducing still needs a little bit more practice. At least they understood their feelings towards each other, yet what happened earlier was still in the back of Kay's mind. Every time she pressed her lips to Darjeeling's, she was reminded of Maho and her advances on her girlfriend. She had forgiven her, but that feeling of envy was still inside her. Kay knew that Maho wasn't going to stop, not any time soon. Saunders was leaving the harbour and Kuromorimine was now facing St Gloriana. That meant Maho would be free of any barriers toward Darjeeling.

Not good, not good at all. Kay frowned and took a deep breath. She looked at Darjeeling, who was now recovering from the laughter after seeing the serious look that Kay now had. It didn't look good, not good at all.

"Darj, promise me you won't do anything with Maho while I'm gone. I don't want her stealing you away from me..." Sadness washed over her and she couldn't hold her repressed emotions back for much longer.

"I promise, Kay, I don't want anything to do with her anymore. I want to be with you, not with her. I love you, Kay, I want to spend so much more time with you before we separate for graduation."

"What if we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we go to the same Uni?"

"You want to go to England and study? I thought you wanted to go to the US?"

"I... I do... but... I can't do long distance like that... that would suck so bad. I want us to hang out together for a super long time and I don't want our relationship to only be the times when our school ships crossed paths or meeting on the field. What would be a dream come true would be coming back from work really tired and being greeted at the door by you, asking if I had a good day at work or not."

"Like those married couples you see in anime?"

"Exactly like those, but we don't even have to be married - not to say I'd ever say no to a proposal from you - we could just live together... or something. I feel like I'm only just getting to know you and it's the last year in high school. It's going to get away from us like a scared rabbit, Darj, unless we make plans for afterwards. What do you say?"

"I... I don't think I can argue with your point. I feel similarly to what you're trying to say, and I wouldn't say no to living with you. However, I would very much like to go to university in England,"

"I'm sure something can be arranged," Kay smiled, kissed Darjeeling's cheek and rose from the sandy floor. She patted herself down and re-entered the water. "Come on, I brought this bikini to show off to you and to mess about in the water, and neither of those has been completed." Kay began splashing Darjeeling with water, causing her to protect herself from the salty water and get up.

"Fine, I guess I will do the same too," Darjeeling stretched her arms and legs, receiving a hot gaze from Kay.

"We get it, you're super hot, now get over here and splash about with me,"

"Mhm, alright~" Darjeeling smirked and got into the water with her girlfriend, both of them yelping or shouting every time they splashed each other with the cold water. They messed around until they saw the reflection of the moon in the water, signalling it was time to go back to their respective ships: St Gloriana's Ark Royal and Saunders' Washington. They had finished what was left in Darjeeling's basket and they dressed themselves to go back.

"Goodnight, and safe travels, Kay." Darjeeling embraced her, nuzzling her head into the crook of Kay's neck.

"You too, sweetheart. I'll call you before I get into bed, alright?" Kay rubbed Darjeeling's back reassuringly, her arms wrapped around her like a bear.

"Yes, please do," Darjeeling released her before they went their separate ways, "bye Kay,"

"G'night, Darj," Kay gave a quick salute and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. They turned their backs and walked back to their ships. Kay's journey on the sea will be long, but it made her look forward and savour every moment she has yet to have with Darjeeling. Whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom, she will give her all to the girl she loves.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but I lost the motivation to write during lockdown and now that school has started up again (where I now have even less time since before the lockdown too) I am finding the motivation and finally writing more. Expect more chapters soon, but how soon I cannot tell you. Maybe a few weeks? Hopefully before Christmas/New Year's. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the beach episode. There may be more in the future so look forward to that!**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them and any tips or ideas are always accepted. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
